


Castellia Dawn (why the mermaid sings)

by sassycatpants



Series: pitchfork dragon chronicles [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Aqua centric, Gen, Introspection?, minor mentions of Terra and Ventus, they're mermaids tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her boys want to walk on land and touch the stars; but home is where the heart is and theirs are wrapped tightly in the ocean currents and the kelp forests and Aqua knows that if they go, they'll always come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castellia Dawn (why the mermaid sings)

There are days when the sea sleeps, when the music stops. Everything goes quiet, and even the waves at the surface make no sound as they rush forward to shores unknown.

These are the days when Ventus and Terra laugh the loudest, get into the most trouble. Aqua knows it for what it is of course, for the distraction they try to bring to ease the memory of another day long ago when the music stopped and blood ran thick in the water. She appreciates it even as she scolds them, chases them through the deep and to the surface to find her boys riding the waves with dolphins and playing tag with the fish.

There are dangers lurking in the depths even for the children of the sea, but there is also joy and love and laughter. When sun dips and the moon rises and her boys have exhausted themselves, they lie against the gritty sands of the shore and Aqua sings; she tells them the tale about the moon and of the star who once loved it so completely that when the Great Serpent rose to devour it, she fell into the sea to burn the Serpent up, and became the first mermaid. She thinks of love and happy endings, and how much she loves her boys.

Her boys may want to be able to walk on land and touch the stars, but Aqua knows that in the end everything returns to the sea.

 _{Home is where the heart is, and theirs are wrapped up in ocean currents and kelp forests and_ Aqua _, and no matter how far they go they’ll always come home to her.}_


End file.
